


The Crane and the Wolf

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [60]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Grouches, the both of them
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	The Crane and the Wolf

“The least you could do is not track water everywhere.”

Tobirama didn’t even look up from his nice sunny patch on the back porch, lazying about on his feathered skin, bare to the world in that way he’d never really understood the shame of. With summer in full heat he’d been taking every advantage of the small pond in their backyard, and no bitchy mutt would be convincing him to do otherwise.

Said bitchy mutt was apparently determined to disturb his peace though. He heard him tossing down towels and going about drying up the porch as loudly as possible, stepping on the creaking boards on purpose (they both knew exactly which ones creaked and which ones didn’t), managing to be passive aggressive in such an inane task that Tobirama would have found it impressive if he wasn’t blocking his sun.

Not like Izuna ever went about picking up the clumps of fur he left everywhere. Tobirama shoved his feathered skin about until he was in the sun again, dropping himself loudly back onto the porch and ignoring how he’d probably bruised up his arm side when he did. He ended up pillowing his head in his arms and ignoring the mutt’s continued non-verbal complaints, because, honestly, fur was a lot more lasting of an annoyance than water anyway.

Though if he kept it up, Tobirama would toss him right into the pond just to shut him up - and even the smell of wet dog would be worth the look of betrayal on that smirky face.


End file.
